Inuvember Drabbles - 2018
by StarlingChild4
Summary: From characters to ships to themes, it's Inuvember time! Each day is a different prompt, to celebrate everything Inuyasha. Each day will be (hopefully) less than 1k words, rating T overall, to be safe.
1. Fangirl Problems

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just playing around with some prompts.**_

 _ **Author's Note: It's that time again! I will end up skipping a few days, like last year, but it'll still be a lot of fun!  
**_

 _ **Day 1: Main Gang**_

 _ **Words: 465  
**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Fangirl Problems**

It was another quiet evening, camping out on their long journey to collect Jewel shards. Young Shippo was looking through the pages of a manga he'd found in Kagome's backpack. Kagome thought nothing of it, cheerfully helping Sango fry the fish on the campfire, when suddenly, Shippo chirped up cheerfully, "Hey, Kagome, I know mommies and daddies mate to make babies, but I didn't know that two daddies could make babies." He turned around the pages so everyone could see quite clearly in the firelight the rather lecherous, graphic drawing of two men passionately making love.

Shrieking incoherently, Kagome snatched the yaoi from the little fox's paws and stuffed it into her backpack, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Sango's mouth was agape, her face red as a tomato. Inuyasha had a poker face, but Miroku looked strangely curious.

"Lady Kagome," he said slowly, "by any chance, do you have any books like... that featuring a man and a woman, instead? If so, I'd greatly appreciate-"

SMACK! Sango's hand spoke before Kagome could sputter an indignant refusal. Shippo looked between his friends, his confusion apparent on his face.

"K-Kagome? Did I do something wrong?" he asked timidly.

"No, no, sweetie, this was entirely my fault. Well, technically, also Eri's fault," she muttered. "She's the one who put that thing in my backpack, telling me to read it over the weekend, and I completely forgot to leave it at home-"

"You read that stuff?" Inuyasha's voice cut her off, sounding strangled.

"No! My friends are into it, and I only borrowed it so she'd shut up," Kagome said, blushing furiously. "I never- never intended for you all to see that..." She trailed off, humiliated and flustered. But then, her attention was brought back by Inuyasha's shaking form. "What?" she snapped.

"W-well... all pups... must learn... someday..." Inuyasha's words sounded more and more strangled, as if it took every effort to speak. He covered a hand over his mouth, his trembling visible to everyone.

Kagome blinked. "Are you... are you laughing?!" she cried.

At this, he and Miroku completely caved in, clutching their sides, slapping each other on the back, laughing harder and harder, until tears were streaming down their cheeks. Sango and Kagome exchanged bewildered looks, while Shippo looked rather relieved and pleased with himself.

"You know," Inuyasha said between laughs, "the runt's lucky he just saw a drawing. The first time I learned that two men can do the deed was when I walked into an inn and found-"

"SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Kagome leaped to her feet, shrieking the command, her eyes wild and sparking with fury.

From then on, she was extra careful to double and triple check what exactly was in her backpack before leaping back in time.


	2. Makeover

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I'm posting a day ahead because I have work tomorrow and I'll be too tired to write afterwards. Please keep in mind that I never wear make-up, know next to nothing about fashion tastes, so please don't judge my descriptions too harshly. ^^"**_

 _ **Day 2: Main Gang**_

 _ **Words: 824  
**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Makeover**

"Kagome, you want to give me a man-a-what?"

"A manicure, Sango!" Kagome said excitedly, beaming at her best friend. "We're gonna have a full-out makeover! I want to doll you up like we girls do in my era!"

"Umm," Sango said uncertainly, gazing at the brightly colored bottles and assorted items that looked like miniature weapons. They didn't look particularly dangerous, but if what Kagome implied about applying them to her face and hair was true... "You're quite sure about this...?"

Kagome flashed her a wicked grin. "Trust me, Sango. Not only is this a great girl-bonding-time, but the results always please the _gentlemen._ " She winked.

Sango flushed. "Y-you're saying-"

Kagome brandished several tools in her hand between each of her fingers, like a dramatic make-up artist in a movie. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha whined, perched on the fence next to Kaede's garden.

"Patience, my friend," Miroku said calmly, sipping the tea that the old priestess had given him some time ago. "Ladies need their time alone, just like us men require it."

"Yeah, but it's been hours!" Inuyasha said in a huff. "What in the hell can they be talking about for so long?!"

"It is in my experience to not question what mysterious women exchange between themselves," Miroku replied sagely.

"Keh! What a load! There's no mystery about talking! Only in how long it's taking-" Inuyasha stopped complaining abruptly. Miroku nearly dropped his cup.

Kagome and Sango emerged at long last from Kaede's hut. They looked... the same, and yet not.

By now, the group had grown accustomed to Kagome's exposed legs with her school uniform, but now, she was wearing a red, tight-fitted dress that accentuated her curves, with a teasing glimpse of her cleavage. The dress covered most of her legs, except her ankles, where a pair of open-toed red high heels were strapped to her feet; the red nail polish on her fingers and toes added a nice touch. She wore her hair up in a messy bun, with beautiful ringlets on the side. The make-up wasn't overdone, with only a little extra eyeliner and mascara to emphasize her bright blue eyes, and a lovely shade of red lipstick that made her full lips look even more kissable than usual.

Inuyasha made a choking sound, his amber eyes wide and locked on her form, his hands flexing into fists as he desperately restrained himself from lunging forward and snatching her up.

Meanwhile, Sango was wearing a cute, pink short skirt (a good few inches shorter than Kagome's school uniform, with a tighter hold), and a sleeveless shirt, highlighting how close her chest was to exposure with the slightest push of fabric. Her long hair was down, covering her shoulders, and teased into fullness with Kagome's hairbrush to look messy and yet rather sexy. Like Kagome, her make-up was done nicely, but with an extra brush of blush to accentuate her high cheekbones. Her nails were painted purple.

Miroku swallowed hard, staring at the lovely sight.

For a few minutes, everyone stood silently. Then, Kagome, who was rather amused and pleased with herself, placed a hand on her hip and pouted. "Well, aren't you boys going to _say_ something?" she said in mock offense.

A flash of red and silver, and suddenly, both Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared. But Inuyasha's red-robed form could be seen in the distance, heading deep in the forest for some privacy. Sango, keenly aware of her own alone time with the monk of her heart, twiddled her fingers and shyly pulled down her skirt in attempt to cover her legs.

"Umm, M-Miroku?" she said hesitantly, mentally hitting herself for sounding and feeling so childish. She'd defeated hundreds of demons, battled goodness knows how many adversaries, and yet in the presence of this one lecherous, wonderful, kind, stupid monk, she was utterly helpless. Especially like this!

"Sango," he said her name slowly, as if tasting it for the first time. She shivered. Then, his hand was on her chin and she was looking into his eyes. "What do you say," he continued, speaking in that new tone that both scared and delighted her, "we follow the example of our friends," nodding towards the forest, "and find ourselves a more... _private_ place?"

"You're such a pervert," Sango whispered, blushing, but somehow resisting the urge to slap him. For now. She took his hand and walked in the opposite direction, to a quiet little place past the village's fields.

* * *

Shippo was perched on a nearby tree branch, munching on his apple, watching these interactions go on, Kirara sitting next to him.

"I don't get it, Kirara," he said to his companion. "Sure, Kagome and Sango looked pretty, but they always look pretty! Why did that make Inuyasha and Miroku lose their heads?"

Kirara meowed and scratched her ear.

"You said it. I'll never understand adults," Shippo said, tossing his apple core over his shoulder.


	3. Hide 'n' Seek

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Okay, to be honest, I meant to post this and the next chapter this morning, but was acting up, so I posted it on only on my Tumblr. I'm dreadfully late, but I'm catching up! Bit by bit...**_

 _ **Day 3: Main Gang**_

 _ **Words: 358**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Hide 'n' Seek**

"Shippo's nose may not be as strong as mine," Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome as they ran through the forest to hide, while Shippo counted slowly to a hundred, "but he'll still be able to pick up our scents. What's the point in hiding from him?"

"Inuyashaaaa," Kagome said in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "You're missing the point! It's about having fun!"

"Why should we be having fun when there's Jewel shards to collect?! And Naraku still on the loose?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome whirled on him with a death glare. "Shippo is a child, and he deserves a break from constant battles and terror! Let him have a little fun!"

"I think that's just an excuse for you lazy humans to 'take a break' yourselves," Inuyasha muttered mutinously, jumping up to settle on a tree branch.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Sit, boy," she growled quietly but with a fury that matched her louder commands.

(Inuyasha's body slamming onto the forest floor shook the surrounding trees, and did not go by unnoticed the other players.)

(Shippo's count was currently in the seventies.)

"Word hard, then play hard, as they say," Miroku chuckled to himself, having heard Inuyasha's protests. He was currently residing beneath a thick underbrush, and was pleasantly surprised to find that Sango was crouching low a few feet in front of him, facing the other way.

"Sango, my love," he purred, reaching up and caressing her backside, "we're alone at last."

A loud SMACK could be heard echoing through the trees, not even twenty counts since Kagome's furious sit command.

Shippo sighed to himself, pausing in his last few counts before he would be "it."

Honestly, what was the point of playing hide 'n' seek if everyone kept giving away their positions before the game even began?

"... Ninety-nine, ONE HUNDRED. READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" he shouted, somewhat disgruntled, ready to find his idiotic friends right away. But the forest had become eerily quiet. As if the hiders were holding their breath, waiting out the game.

Shippo grinned mischievously to himself and darted into the trees. The game he thought had already ended had only just begun.


	4. Izayoi

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Inuyasha. Obviously.**_

 _ **Author's Note: A little slice of post-canon, and one of the few times I talk about InuKag's kids!**_

 _ **Day 4: Inu Family**_

 _ **Words: 1,415  
**_

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Izayoi**

Inuyasha watched his eldest child teach her brothers and sisters how to weave flowers into a crown, as a surprise for their grandmother when they next visit her in the future. He was sitting on a high perch, his usual lookout spot, where he could observe his children unnoticed (or at least, where they could easily ignore his presence). He smiled at his children's laughter and chatter, but couldn't help watching his eldest the most.

Izayoi was almost eleven years old, with wavy black hair and black dog ears that had the same shape of her father's, and blue-silvery eyes that shone excitedly whenever she saw a cute animal. (Though of course, "cute" was a relative term, as anything from a giant demon to a creepy crawling bug was deemed "cute" in Izayoi's eyes, to her parents' chagrin and horror.)

Even with five children, Inuyasha never admitted to anyone that Izayoi held a special place in his heart above the rest. Maybe it was because she was the first miracle, the first physical manifestation of his love with Kagome. Maybe it was she was the perfect combination of her parents: black hair like Kagome, dog ears like Inuyasha, a kind heart like her mother, a tendency to get embarrassed liker her father.

Or maybe it was her name.

Inuyasha's eyes softened, watching Izayoi, his little Izayoi, and remembered not for the first time, that her namesake never saw him grow up so big. Her namesake never met Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and the others. Her namesake never met... her grandchildren.

 _Mother..._

He was not even a decade old when his mother left this world. He was eight years old, terrified, ostracized, cold and hungry, when he learned the hard way that the world despised him as much as his mother loved him. He was too young to get to know his mother. He never had a chance to hear stories of her childhood, never heard funny little anecdotes of her romance with his father. He never knew anything, except that she was the princess of a castle, shamed and all but disowned by her family for giving birth to a "half-breed." Even if she was grudgingly allowed to remain a member of the household, she was treated as a burden, a skeleton in the family's proverbial closet.

All of that was clear, if only in hindsight. But who she was, what made Izayoi herself, Inuyasha would never know. Myouga only praised her beauty and kindness, and talked of her deep love for Inu no Taisho, but nothing more than that. Inuyasha never asked for more, but he desperately craved for details.

Did his mother love all animals?

Did his mother blush when she received compliments but also was quick to say kind words to others without feeling embarrassed?

Did his mother make flower crowns?

"Daddy!" Izayoi's sweet voice jolted Inuyasha out of his reverie. "I know you're up there. Come down and see what we did!"

He leaped down, and waited patiently as four of his children swarmed around him. He crouched down, allowing his two youngest, Souta and Yuki, to clamber onto his shoulders. Then, he stood, prompting the twins, Sora and Sayori, to grab his hands and pull him toward their oldest sibling. Izayoi was kneeling in the grass, beaming with pride, holding five pretty flower crowns in her lap.

"Do you think Grandmama will like them?" Izayoi asked, her eyes shining with anticipation, awaiting her father's approval.

Inuyasha winced as Souta pulled hard on his ear. "Oi, brat, cut it out!" he barked, resulting in giggles to break out among the five little ones. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance; Kagome made him too soft. His own offspring didn't take him seriously! (But of course, he secretly didn't mind.)

"You did a good job, kiddo," he added to Izayoi, smiling inwardly as the sun rose in her face. _Just like her mother_ , he thought tenderly.

 _And like Mother?_ another voice whispered hopefully.

He didn't realize he was frowning, until one of the twins said timidly, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha shook himself, scolding himself for showing a moment of vulnerability to his children, and forced a smirk. "Can't a guy think once in a while?" he said gruffly, and rolled his shoulders, a sign for Souta and Yuki to, albeit reluctantly, slide down his back. "Come on, your mother's waiting for us." He scooted his children together and herded them back down the hill, toward their house.

Izayoi, taking her role as the oldest sibling very seriously, promptly took over and shooed her brothers and sisters inside the house. But then, she paused at the door, looked back at her father, with a confused frown.

"Dad, what are you not telling us?"

Inuyasha froze in his tracks, standing next to her, vaguely horrified by how tall she was now. The little miracle he held in his arms when he and Kagome decided on her name, the tyke who caused her mother to have multiple heart attacks as she brought worms and various bugs into their home, the child who knew nothing of the darkness of the world... she was growing up right in front of his eyes.

And he could do nothing to stop it.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked softly, her black ears lowering guiltily.

"N-no!" Inuyasha said hurriedly. "I was just remembering... my mother."

"Your mother? That's who I'm named after, right?" Izayoi's ears perked up curiously.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that... that..." Inuyasha's throat closed up. Why, in all the gods' names, why did he still have a hard time expressing himself, in front of his own family?!

Family...

"You're lucky, you know," he said hoarsely.

"I am?"

"Yes. You have a mother and a father, and we'll both always be here for you, I swear it," Inuyasha added with a subtle growl, instinctively grasping Tetsusaiga's sheath at his side. He took a deep breath and plunged on. "You have siblings who don't hate you, and you're... safe. And I bet, no, I _know_ , that M-Mother would approve of you."

He said that last part mostly to reassure himself, but it did the trick. Izayoi's eyes widened. Her father never spoke so frankly about his mother, other than visits to her grave every year, in which he kept a vigil silence while kneeling in the dirt, while his children and wife sat around him in respectful silence as well. Only Kagome and Myouga told Izayoi anything about her namesake, but they kept it vague, believing any other details deserved to be passed on by Inuyasha himself.

"How old were you, Dad, when she died?" Izayoi asked now, desperate for answers while her father seemed in a talkative mood.

"... Eight."

"Oh, wow! That's almost three years younger than me! That's the same age as the twins!"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other siblings, besides Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"Nope. Trust me on that."

"Hmmm... Do you miss her?"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. Sometimes he admired children's bluntness. Even Kagome never asked him; she just understood. But he shouldn't expect an almost-eleven-year-old, who still has both of her parents, to be so perceptive. Blinking hard to keep the growing moisture from his eyes, he nodded silently.

"Ohhh." Izayoi slipped a hand into her father's. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

 _Dammit, she sounds way too much like Kagome!_ "Nothing to be sorry for, kid. She died a long time ago."

"But my name-"

"You are you, and no one else! Got it?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, releasing his daughter's grip, and glared down at her. "Don't you go feeling all guilty over something you can't control! I swear, you're worse than your mother..."

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice rang out, as she stuck her head out from the doorway. She winked at her flustered husband, then smiled down at her eldest daughter. "Izayoi-chan, can you stir the stew for a couple of minutes?"

Izayoi opened her mouth to protest, but one look from her mother stopped her. She pouted a bit, but then gave her father a swift hug, before darting inside.

Inuyasha, who still was gaping like a fish, barely registered his daughter's hug until after she went inside. "I-I, er, I just … umm," he stammered, looking at Kagome for help.

Kagome smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"One step at a time, my love," she whispered. "You finally said something about your mother to her. That's a start."

"K-keh!"


	5. The Game of Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would have given these two lovebirds more time together.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Sooooooo, there's literally no point in me trying to catch up on the rest of Inuvember because this month has been kicking my ass. However, I wanted to at least write the "ships week" entries, but I'm skipping Day 18, which is InuKag, cuz, let's face it, I already write A TON on them.**_

 _ **Day 19: MirSan**_

 _ **Words: 772**_

 _ **Rated: T, for suggestive elements**_

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Game of Love**

Miroku calmly sipped his tea, hiding his grin at Sango's obvious irritation. She was chopping vegetables for dinner, each cut a sharp jab on the table, her leg twitching under her apron.

"You seem rather frazzled, my dear," he said cheerfully.

"Do I? Oh, I wonder why," Sango's voice said, keeping her back pointedly to him, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh, come now, dear, you've never objected to cooking my dinner before."

"It has _nothing_ to do with dinner, and you know it!" Sango hissed, shooting a deadly glare over her shoulder before promptly tossing her head and resuming her work.

Miroku grinned slyly. Good, good. His plan was going perfectly.

He set down his tea and slapped a hand to his forehead in mock-distress. "Ay, me. Such is the life of a man. A woman's heart is truly a mysterious thing. My love is upset with me, and I haven't the faintest idea how to go about fixing it!"

Of course, that was a bald-faced lie. Miroku knew his wife better than the back of his hand. She was strong in every sense of the word, kind, compassionate, and clever. But she had one weakness: she was enormously jealous, even borderline possessive. And that trait, when activated, could easily be spun into something far more _enjoyable_.

Yet after a whole year of marriage and finally experiencing the joys of making love with the woman of his heart, Miroku came to learn that building up Sango's willingness to engage in such pleasurable activities was a game onto itself. Once her shyness was surmounted, she transformed into a vixen of unimaginable proportions and was quite possibly the greatest adventure he'd ever experienced, time and time again.

But getting to that point was half the fun.

And so, Miroku would flirt with ladies, even though he had no selfish joy in it any longer. He'd smile, give a witty retort to their own advances, and even dare to caress a hand or two. Once, he flirted shamelessly out of obligation to pass on his father's curse, and because he was a free man, free to do what he likes. But Sango was different. Sango had his respect, his friendship, his undying love. He would never deliberately hurt her feelings.

But, oh, how he loved to make her jealous!

"Oh, indeed?" Sango's furious voice growled out now, her hand gripping her knife dangerously tight. "I suppose for all of your delight with _female company_ , you still don't understand a woman's heart?"

"I beg to differ! I understand far, far greater than you realize, my dearest wife," Miroku purred, standing up and daring to wrap his arms about Sango's waist. She stiffened and struggled to turn around to face him.

"Don't you touch me! You lech-!"

Miroku shushed her and nibbled at her earlobe. Sango whimpered, loosening her grip on her cutting knife. A wave of tremors lessened the tension in her body. Miroku grinned and ran kisses down her neck, until she was moaning and shivering with anticipation. His hand for the umpteenth time (but never enough times) wandered down and caressed her ass.

Sango inhaled sharply, leaning back against Miroku, who passionately kissed the back of her neck.

And then let go her.

"Well, then, wife, when shall I expect dinner?" he said matter-of-factly, as if nothing had just happened, turning his back on his stunned wife, hiding his triumphant grin.

 _And three, two, one..._

Sango all but launched herself at her husband, slamming him against the wall, her mouth sloppily planted on his in no time. Miroku couldn't help but laugh now as Sango eagerly pressed their bodies together, and held his hands firmly in place at his sides.

"And what are you laughing at, monk?" she huffed, glaring up at him.

"Nothing at all, my love, nothing at all," Miroku said, clearing his throat, smiling fondly down at the stunning creature currently holding him against the wall. "Just thinking about lucky I am."

Sango flushed, then shook her head sharply. "You're not getting out of trouble that easily, you know."

"Then, please, enlighten me. How am I to repent for my callous behavior?"

"I can think of a few things," Sango whispered, unraveling her kimono and pushing her hot and bothered body against his again before stepping back, letting the fabric drop to the floor, and saying demurely: "Meet me in the bedroom."

As Miroku watched her naked form walk seductively towards the door, almost certain she was swishing her hips on purpose, he instantly stripped off his own robes, and hurried after his wife.

The game had only just begun.


	6. Maybe

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: This is more of a "what if?" scenario, than a ship drabble. I always hated the way Kagura died, so here's a bit of self-indulgence. They might sound OOC, but eh. This is the only Sesshomaru ship I actively support, so why not indulge a bit?**_

 _ **Day 20: SessKagu**_

 _ **Words: 427**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Maybe**

The pain in her chest started to alleviate. Her breathing evened out, her exhaustion faded into nothingness. Blinking, Kagura looked up, certain she was moments away from death.

Sesshomaru stood before her, sheathing one of his swords back into its scabbard. Strange. Why was he putting away his sword? Better yet, why was Naraku's miasma disappearing? How was she still alive? She scrambled to her feet, feeling dizzy with relief and confusion.

"I-I don't understand," she murmured, "I thought I was-"

"Lord Sesshomaru saved your life!" a young girl's voice squeaked. Kagura looked down; the little girl, Rin, that she once tried to abduct on Naraku's orders, was beaming at her from behind Sesshomaru's legs. "Just like he once saved mine!"

"I simply was following Tenseiga's desires," the dog demon said coldly, "otherwise it would have buzzed and rattled against me for who knows how long. It was convenient for me to bring you back."

"Bring me—I died?" Kagura breathed, feeling her chest, almost unable to believe she could feel her heart beating soundly and safely under her rib cage.

"That's okay! I did, too," Rin said cheerfully, as if dying and coming back was a perfectly common dilemma to undergo. "Now, you should join us, pretty lady!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said quietly. The girl clapped her hands to her mouth.

Kagura gazed at the man she had been so certain she'd never see again. Then, she realized fully, for the first time: she was free! At last! Her heart skipped a beat, and she rejoiced at the feeling.

"I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for your generosity, however 'convenient' or not it was for you." Kagura plucked a feather from her hair, and launched herself into the air. She looked down and grinned cockily, calling out, "I shall come and visit you sometimes. Would that be all right?"

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru said in his usual quiet, cool tone, but Kagura could have sworn his lips twitched slightly. Was that a smile?

She blushed. "But I won't come until after you defeat Naraku. For now, I shall go far away and be one with the wind and see the world."

"Is that a promise?"

Kagura blinked. Now she was certain that Sesshomaru was actually smiling, almost flirtatiously!

"I'll do as I wish, like you said," she said, with a wink.

And with that, her feather took off, flying far, far away toward the sea, where she'd see the Continent and other foreign places.

And someday, when all this had passed, she'd return. And be with him.


	7. Sayonara

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: A glimpse into Kikyo's thoughts during her last moments on Earth. Regardless of how much she'd done and said, I cannot deny how absolutely heartbreaking her final death scene was to watch/read.**_

 _ **Day 21: InuKik**_

 _ **Words: 537**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Enjoy some angsty feels!**_

* * *

 **Sayonara**

The sun's red and gold rays bled across the horizon as Inuyasha carried a broken and bleeding Kikyo across the fields to a quiet place where they could say their final goodbyes. For the first time since before her original death, Kikyo felt so calm, without pain in her heart even as her body was wracked with physical agony.

They remained together, as the sun disappeared and stars replaced its presence. Countless speckled dots of shining light, shimmering so brightly it all but lit up the night sky, as if they were gazing into the heart of heaven itself. During her second time on earth, wandering as a soul dedicated to destroying Naraku, Kikyo never fully appreciated the earth and sky like she once had as a young priestess. But now, with Inuyasha's chin resting atop her weary head, her body of clay and graveyard soil finally spent, she could observe her surroundings as if she was still really, truly alive.

"It's all so beautiful," she whispered, ignoring the pain in her chest each time she spoke.

Inuyasha must have sensed her secret pain, because he squeezed her shoulders slightly. "Don't exert yourself, Kikyo," he said, his voice more tender and delicate than she ever heard.

She chuckled softly. "You make it sound like there's hope for me. You know this is the end."

"I know! But I- I -" His voice hitched.

"Inuyasha, your life is no longer mine. You know this, right?"

"I..." His golden eyes looked torn, as if a small part of him was still impulsive enough to want to die with her.

But she silenced that thought with a sad smile. She went on: "You still need to defeat Naraku. And you must live, Inuyasha."

"B-but why? Why should I live, Kikyo, while you're gone for good?" His voice trembled violently, his hands gripping onto her a little too tightly.

The words of a girl, a special girl who got on her nerves but also secretly envied from afar, rang in her mind.

"Because there's someone we both know who would be devastated if you died too soon."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and looked away. Kikyo smiled, her eyes moist with unshed tears. She knew he was feeling guilty, but he mustn't be so hard on himself. Matters of the heart were far more complicated than she had once believed.

When he cried at last, she felt her heart soar. Not because he was in pain, but rather because at long last, she saw a glimpse past his walls. At last, their relationship had reached that plateau, even as it drew its last breaths. Inuyasha's voice cracked as he sobbed in agony, wishing aloud so desperately that he had protected her like he always swore he would.

But Kikyo didn't need any promises fulfilled or his life anymore. She looked up at him, contentment and love shining through her last smile, the first tears she'd shed since her first life streaming down her face as she gazed at the only man she had ever loved.

"You came for me," she breathed. "That was enough."

And it was, she thought, as they kissed farewell, and her soul ascended at long last. It really was.


End file.
